


You and Tom Holland Have a Moment

by Sheena_Stalwart



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Nervousness, Party, Partying, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Stalwart/pseuds/Sheena_Stalwart
Summary: You and Tom work together. Is there more than friendship there when he invites you to a party? Things get smutty.





	1. Coffee (Date?)

You recently befriend Tom on the set of a movie and the two of you set out on a walk to get coffee.   
“But do you die in Infinity War?”  
“Stop asking that! You know I can’t keep secrets!”  
“Oh no! You definitely die! Tom, you know I can’t handle watching you die, or almost die, in movies! You’re my friend, it hurts too much!”  
“Well, I’m sorry darling, but that’s basically all the movies I star in.”   
“Such a curse of being an amazing actor, I guess…” you regret it as soon as you say it.   
“Aha! So you admit that I’m an amazing actor!” He says strutting with a purposeful, playful cockiness.   
“Oh shut up,” you say, rosy cheeked and gently shoving him away by his bicep. He chuckles as he stumbles a little off balance. Whoops. That was a mistake. Grabbing his bicep was completely the wrong move because know you’re blushing even harder and when he stops chuckling he notices. You are caught once again.   
“It’s okay, y/n, don’t be embarrassed- I get that reaction all the time!” He says with a wink that secretly makes you weak but you hide it better this time.   
“Oh stop!” You say rolling your eyes in fake annoyance but the grin you can’t wipe off your face gives you away.  
You reach the door of the coffee shop and Tom opens it for you, ever the gentleman. You both order and sit at a table by the window.   
The two of you started talking about the movie that you’re both working on as a small-talk crutch that your friendship has been leaning on. But it soon devolves into your personal lives. Tom talks about his time as Billy Elliot, the subsequent bullying he faced in school, his family- which he shows you pictures of because he loves them so much. His face lights up, beaming so bright with the purest joy when he talks about Tessa- that you have to look down at your hands for a little to keep from gushing. You tell him about your childhood, how you got to where you are, some of the hardships you faced along the way. When you start talking about some of your passions you can feel yourself start to get a little over zealous. You sit up in your chair from the casual slouch, your face in a permanent grin, you start talking faster and faster and you can’t help it. Finally, you force yourself to slow down, “Sorry, I’m talking too much, I just get carried away when I talk about my passions…”  
“No, no, no! Don’t apologize!” He says reaching across the table, his fingertips graze yours but he quickly retracts, unsure if he crossed a boundary. “I love that you are so passionate! Passions are what make us unique. I totally understand where you are coming from.” His puppy dog eyes, and sweet innocent smile are melting your heart so much it almost hurts.   
“It’s getting late,” you say looking at the time on your phone. “I should really get going…” You gather yourself and get up to leave. As you’re walking away, “Wait! Y/n! Harrison and I are throwing a party next Friday. I would really love to see you there!”  
“Okay,” You say faking casual, “I’ll see if I can make it.”  
There’s no way you’re not going to be there.


	2. The Party

After a week of work and shared laughs between you and Tom it’s finally the Friday of his party. As you are leaving work and saying goodbye to everyone Tom shouts after you, “Hey, you’re coming to the party tonight, right?”  
“Uh, yeah, I guess,” you say trying to play it off like it was the only thing you thought about all week.   
“Awesome, I can’t wait to see you there,” Tom said with a boyish smile that made you blush as you turned away.   
You ate some dinner, took a shower and blasted some music as you prepared for the party. This night could be a turning point in your friendship, if you play your cards right. You might finally get laid for the first time in forever. You want to look hot but not like you’re trying too hard. You want to make it look like you just threw something on and happen to look banging in it. Maybe something a little more low cut than usual- just for fun. You put on some makeup, maybe a cat eye or something a little dramatic. You leave your lips bare for now, you might need them.   
When you get to the party, you’re shocked and kind of pissed by the turnout. Not knowing really any details beforehand, you assumed it would be a kind of smaller party with mostly cast and crew members from the movie. While cast and crew from the movie were certainly in attendance, you were shocked to see every young celebrity “who’s who” also there. Tom’s temporary penthouse pad was filled to capacity. Looking around you were immediately intimidated. Zendaya, Bella Thorne, Noah Cyrus, Asa Butterfield, Ella Purnell, Shawn Mendes and plenty more. You’re thinking, ‘Fuck, I’m definitely the ugliest person here and there is no way I’m going to get Tom’s attention with a crowd like this.’ In fact, you can’t even see Tom right now. The room is dark with party lights flashing, and vape or smoke of some sort makes the room hazy. It’s also humid from the sheer amount of people crammed in the main area of the penthouse. All the girls at the party seem to be out-slutting by at least 15 percent and you regret wearing a bra. What’s even worse is that you don’t know any of these celebrities and you kind of doubt that they’d want to get to know you. The cast and crew from your movie is dispersed at the other end of the room. Bingo. You’ll make your way there. But first, you need a drink. Or a few.   
The drink table makes you feel like a trashy peasant. You’ve never had any of these brands before. None of them were the $8 fifths of shitty Tortilla Tequila Silver that you’re used to. I guess you’re drinking like a Hollywood socialite tonight. Tequila shot or vodka shot? Why not both?! Your nerves take over. Alright, five full shots is a good starting point, you decide, involuntarily tapping your chest as the fifth shot burns its way down your esophagus. Now, just pour yourself a drink to casually hold and sip. Don’t make yourself a screwdriver, you want to make a sophisticated impression. Okay, so a mimosa then, you decide.   
The crowd is overwhelming. Maybe you should hang by the drinks for a second before you make your next move. Where is Tom anyway?  
Oh.   
You spot him.  
Across the crowded room.   
Damn, he looks so good.   
Too good.  
His movie star hair slightly undone with his curls breaking free from their “perfect” placement. In a flannel, jeans and boots, he has that sexy lumberjack look going for him.  
And that’s why he’s macking on Ella Purnell.   
Fuck absolutely everything in my life, you think to yourself.   
The two are talking impractically close to one another. And Ella is looking up at him with those huge doe eyes and occasionally putting her hand on his bicep and pulling it away as they laugh.   
What are they laughing about? You wonder.   
You imagine it's something like:  
Ella: Oh my god- aren’t I just like super fucking pretty, hahahaha  
Tom: Oh of course my love, screw my co worker, y/n, you’re the real deal. Let’s fuck right in front of her! hahahaha   
Okay, so that’s definitely not what they’re saying. That’s just the shots talking. But it honestly might as well be. You force yourself to look away and take a deep, long, unclassy slurp from your glass as you try to weld your fracturing heart with the warmth of alcohol. That never really works though, does it?  
Fuck, wasn’t she dating Asa Butterfield like a half second ago. Isn’t he here right now too? That must sting for him even more.  
You look around to see if you can find Asa, see if he was watching them too. Your attention snags on a suddenly topless Bella Thorne letting some male model take a body shot off of her. You catch Zendaya’s reaction to the situation- and she is having none of it. That makes you laugh a little. Why is this your life now?  
You see Asa, there is a sorrowful dimness behind his big blue eyes, but he seems to be better adjusted than you. Sufficiently drunk and a little bent out of shape, you push your way towards him.   
“Hey, I’m y/n, nice to meetcha!” you say flashing a sultry look, holding your hand out for him to shake.   
“Oh, hey, nice to meet you I’m Asa-”  
“I know, who you are,” you say cutting him off. “You look lonely, why don’t you come dance with me?” Without waiting for a response you grab his hand and pull him towards the dance floor. You expect resistance, but are surprised when he grips your hand firmly and follows you. You finish up your drink on the way and discard the cup. Your favorite dance song comes on. You may not be an expert of dance, but you drunk enough that your insecurities are out the window and you let loose. The dance floor is a hot, sweaty, dehydrated mess, with an almost palpable fog of pheromones hanging in the air from all the pretty people touching, mashing and grinding with each other interchangeably. The dance floor was a blissfully, inebriated collective organism that forgot where one person began and another ended. You and Asa mostly faced each other as you danced, singing the lyrics to one another and making faces at the sometimes silly dance moves you would do.   
Finally, you have the courage to glance over to where Tom and Ella were talking. You are shocked to find immediate eye contact with Tom and he has a confused look on his face. He quickly breaks eye contact looking at the ground for a second before continuing with Ella. You roll your eyes and keep dancing. You’re not going to let this bring you down. It’s a good party, if Tom is missing out on the best part of it, that’s his problem you decide. However, a moment later, you can’t help but glance back for one more look at that handsome man. Except, he’s gone. So is Ella. Neither one is standing where they were a second ago and quick visual scan of the common area comes up negative for both of them.   
Well, that’s not great, you think to yourself. If they are nowhere to be seen, then it must be because they are doing something in private that they don’t want people to see.   
That’s when you feel two hands clamp onto your shoulders. You jump a little and spin around. Its Tom.   
The look on his face is somewhere between, “I’m happy to see you,” “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” and “I’m not hurt, I’m happy, I promise”. It was a complex emotion, that he tried to pass off as a simple, “I’m happy to see you” but it was that pesky left eyebrow that gave him away.   
“When did you get here, y/n? I was starting to feel a little stood up,” he said.  
“Oh, really?” you say casually with a hint of snarky, “I’ve been here for at least an hour. You seemed to be… busy… I guess,” you shrug, a little pouty and proud.   
Asa taps your shoulder, and you glance over at him. He leans in and you see that the hurt in his electric blue eyes has returned. “I’m going to go drink more, it was nice meeting you, y/n,” he said. Then he glared long and hard at Tom as he walked past him to the drink table. Tom volleyed back with a nasty look, his jaw set, and brows furrowed following Asa as he walked by. The tension was palpable.  
Tom turns back to you and his face resolves into unmistakable admiration. “You look really fantastic tonight, y/n, and I’m really sorry I didn’t see you come in.”  
“Shut up and dance with me Spider-boy,” the tequila says for you as you step closer to him leaving barely any space between you two.   
His face lights up in awe at your boldness, and you can nearly hear the blood rush to his penis. Suddenly, it seems you have him right where you want him.  
You two start dancing, in a manner that is anything but friendly. Tom has moves, and you can’t distinguish the sweat from the cream in your panties anymore. Moving closer and closer together you can feel his heat. You can smell his scent, a sexy mix of beer and cologne. You gently brushing up against one another, he puts his hands low on your waist. He moves his thigh between your legs inviting you to ride on it which is exactly what the doctor ordered. You really start to get into it and you involuntarily scratch at the back of his neck as you try to contain yourself, remembering that there are other people in the room. Although, realistically they are not paying attention and doing basically the same thing. You pull away for second, so you can turn around, and you place his hands back on your hips and back into him. Tom lets out a primal moan that he attempts to stifle. You slowly start to grind on him. You can feel his jeans start to tighten as he continues to engorge. He guides your pace with his hands on your hips. He grips you harder as he continues, you might even bruise from this. He starts kissing your neck and it sends a wave of shivers down your spine. He nibbles at your ear a little. He’s going to fall apart, in front of anyone if he’s not careful. That’s when he whispers in your ear, his breath warm and intoxicating, “Would you like to take this to my room?”


	3. The Bedroom

You look up at Tom, “Yeah that’s probably a good idea.”  
He adjusts himself to hide the boner. Then he grabs your hand and leads you through the crowd to the hallway. On the way, you see Ella give her a ‘Ha- Bitch!’ look but she doesn’t even notice and the male model that took the body shot off Bella is macking on her now. You’re a little bummed she didn’t notice that you won, but alas, maybe it’s better for this to stay between you and Tom for now.   
At the end of the room, he takes you into his master bedroom. Its bigger than any bedroom you’ve ever stayed in, but it's endearingly plain and simple. He’s only living here a few months but his personal affects say a lot about him. A picture of Tessa in a heart-shaped frame on the dresser, next to a family photo and a funkopop spiderman figurine. Your heart feels soupy again. You don’t know what that means exactly, but that’s what your slightly drunk brain is calling it. Soupy. All night you’ve been caught up in his sexual dynamite but the contents on his dresser reminds you of his sweeter side. Dirty laundry is strewn across the floor. A quick glance confirms that it’s all his. No bras or lace panties in the mix. It’s a relief. Seeing those always takes you out of it.  
“Sorry about the mess!” he says quickly collecting the dirty clothes and throwing them in the hamper. Were those Hulk boxers he just whisked away? You chuckle. He’s so damn cute.   
After he’s done “tidying up” he rushes back over to you and closes the door. Then he pushes you up against it, hands on your waist, neck craned down by your face, taking his sweet old time getting closer.   
Primal libido pulses through you. You want to jump him but you refrain. Hold back. Make him come all the way to you if he wants it. You are staring deep into those glorious brown eyes and your breath hitches. He’s so hot that you suddenly get a touch nervous and look down at your feet for a second to break the tension.  
Tom rests his forehead against yours, “Don’t be scared… we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, darling…” he whispers close.   
It’s sweet and you smile, but it also renews your confidence, “Oh, but I want to!” you reply.   
He grins a sweet and sinister grin.   
Fervently, he starts kissing you. Your neck, your jaw, your cheek. You let out a moan as it tingles. Slowly, he works his way to your lips. When he finally kisses them you kiss back with a hunger. You wrap your arms tightly around his neck. His hips flush against yours, the tent in his jeans slowly grazing against you. Instinctively, you lift one leg and wrap it around his muscular back. He leans into it, his hard cock pressing against your wet spot. He pick you up with ease, and you wrap your other leg around him as he carries you to his King-sized bed.   
He gently lowers you onto the bed and you start unbuttoning his shirt, as he hovers over you, in between your legs. You throw the flannel across the room and he breaks away from your kiss to take off his skin tight undershirt.   
Even though you’ve googled a million pictures of him shirtless, seeing it up close in real life was an awe-strickening. You let out an involuntary gasp that put an arrogant smile on his face. He knew how hot he looked.   
“Oh, shut up!” you say pulling him back down to you. You continue to make-out and his hands slowly slip under your shirt and trail upward cautiously. At first, you think he’s doing it to tease you, but when he stops short of your bust, you realize that he is waiting for a sign of permission.   
“It’s alright, Tom, you can touch me,” you whisper seductively into his ear. He kisses you with renewed passion and feels you up. You push him up until you’re both in a sitting position. You take off your shirt and you watch Tom’s eyes bug out, but he tries to keep his cool. You return that cocky smile he handed you a second ago. Two can play that game.   
Then you remember that you are wearing your Spider-Man lingerie. Oh fuck! That’s kind of awkward! You sheepishly cover up the picture of Spider-man on your left boob with an embarrassed smile.   
He pulls your hand away from yourself, “Don’t. That’s so hot!” he says and pushes you back down, holding your hands in his, and grinding up against you. You start unbuckling his jeans and you feel him hitch in the kiss with surprise. He helps you take off his jeans and you throw them across the room. You break from the kiss to glance down at the prize you have just unwrapped. He looks down with you and you both burst out laughing.   
Tom is also wearing Spider-Man underwear.   
“I guess we both have the same taste in lucky underwear,” he says. Damn, he’s so endearing.   
You both resume, and he places his hands at the waist of your pants, “yeah?” he asks softly in between kisses, you look up at him and nod. You help him take off you pants and he tosses them on the bedroom floor. Your lace Spider-man panties exposed. He reaches around you, along your bra band and you arch your back allowing space for him to unhook your bra. After the 5 or 6 failed attempts you feel him smile through the kiss as he finally gets it and throws it to the ground. He pulls away to admire you and his facial expression is between utter disbelief and pure joy.   
“You’re so beautiful, Y/n!” he says. He kisses you once hard on the mouth and then leaves a trail of kisses down to your breasts. He fondles them, kisses them, flicks his tongue back and forth over your nipples and sucks on them occasionally. All the while, his hand slides down your waist and between your legs. You yip in excited anticipation. He slowly massages your growing wet spot on your panties with his strong fingers. You buck a little at the sensation and you crave for him to slip a finger in, but he makes you wait for it. His thumb slowly circles the Spider-man face that’s right over top of your clit, with increasing pressure. You’re enjoying it so much, you almost lose yourself. But you pull yourself together in time and gentle push him away from you and nod towards his protruding junk and flip him over and rip off his boxers.   
Fuck, he’s got meat wear it counts, and you can’t wait to ride it. But first you’d like to appreciate and explore it with your tongue.  
You lick up and down his shaft and make sure you slobber and drool on it enough to get it lubed up. You pump slow and gently with your hand as you start to kiss and suck his balls. He lets out a groan of pleasure. You glance up at him with a seductive smile on your face and you know you have him in the palm of your hand… literally. You swirl your tongue in circles over the head of his dick and gently kiss top and lightly pad your tongue against the hole. You make eye contact with him, his breathing is deep and heavy, “you’re killing me,” he says with an exhausted smile.   
You go for it. Bobbing your head up and down on his cock, your hand gently twisting in unison at the base and your tongue swirling as you go and sucking deep into your throat intermittently. He ever so slightly thrusts upward, but tries hard to leave it to you to decide how deep you go.   
“Oh, fuck!” he cries out. He jolts up almost losing himself. You pull away, look him deep in the eye and wipe the saliva off your lips.  
He grabs you into a kiss and flips you onto your back and takes off your panties. He starts to go down on you. He showers you with kisses on your labia and you beg him to finger you and he obliges this time, hooking around to get your “g spot”. He sucks and flicks his tongue on your clit. You can’t help but run a hand through his coiffed hair, releasing the curls from their designated position.   
“Tom, I can’t take it,” you pant, “please give me your fat cock!”  
This gets his attention and he jolts upright to insert himself.   
“Wait!” you say breathlessly, “Have you been tested recently?”  
“Tested?” Tom asks quizzically.   
“For STDs,” you reply.   
“Oh… no… not recently,” he says putting a hand behind his neck.   
“Okay, well, I have a copper IUD in, but we should use a condom until we both get re-tested to reduce our chances of spreading an STD,” you reply.   
“Sounds like a plan,” he says reaching into his bedside drawer getting out a condom and rolling it on. (SAFE, CONSENSUAL SEX, KIDS- EVERY TIME!)

Tom slowly enters you and bites his lip with anticipation as he waits for you to adjust to his size. He fills you right up and you’ve never felt so elated. He starts thrusting into you and you scratch your nails across his back no doubt leaving marks. He gets you close and then you stop him and flip him over. You ride him cowgirl style. Your hands grazing down those god-like chiseled abs. You grind on it to your heart’s content and he looks up at you with those dark eyes like you are the only thing in the whole world. He starts to thrust up into you more vigorously, no doubt close to climaxing. He flips you back over kissing your neck and rubbing your clit with one hand. Ever the gentleman, he wants you to finish first.  
You start to moan, and get louder and louder. Tom’s breathing becomes ragged as he increases speed. You wonder if anyone at the party can hear you or suspects whats going on. You don’t care. Even if every single one of them was in Tom’s bedroom right now it would still feel like just you and him.   
The pressure builds and builds until finally, you tumble over the edge, clutching Tom’s back digging your nails in, “Ohhhh, Toooommmm,” you moan. And that sends Tom over the edge as he cums right after you. He remains inside you for a second. For the first time you can hear the faint noise of party outside, but just barely over the sound of you and Tom’s heavy panting. He slowly pulls out peeling off the condom and getting up to throw it away. You get up to pee in the bathroom that’s attached to his master bedroom and wipe yourself off real good. When you get back out Tom has just finished wiping himself off on towel. He flops on the bed, exhausted and you flop down next to him.   
“That was fucking amazing,” you exhale.   
“That’s the best sex, I’ve ever had- by far,” he replies.   
“Should we go back out there?”  
“Nah, Harrison can handle it,” Tom says muffled by a pillow.   
You both get under the covers, facing each other and Tom pulls you close to him. You can feel his warm chest heaving in and out as he breaths, his scent is forever associated with the intimacy of this moment, and heavy lidded, almost drifted off into sleep he says:  
“Looks like I’ll break things off with Ella then…”


End file.
